Something Sexy
by GuessWho25
Summary: AU. Two one-shots. NOT REAL CROSSOVER. Two men thinking about two different woman that manage to change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me.

-kkkkk-

There was just something sexy about finding a woman completely naked, except for the white sheets that covered her lower half, in your bed in the early hours of the morning.

Ichigo smirked as he walked into his bedroom, with nothing but a pair of boxers on, and looked at his dormant companion in bed. She was currently lying on her stomach, her face towards him. The white sheets lay crumpled around her body. He looked at her carefully. He loved the way that her hair, dark as the night, contrasted against the sheets. Even though her hair was short, about the length of her chin, he loved the grip it gave him when they were "exercising." Then there were her eyes. They were dark as well, but they had a violet shade to them. And in the light, one could almost mistake them for a dark blue.

He walked closer to the bed, instantly getting a whiff of her scent. Along with her scent he could smell his own and that of their activities of last night. He felt pride in knowing that his scent covered she small frame. His eyes traveled down the length of her back, taking all of her in. He swore that even after all the time they've been together, which was a few months now, whenever he looked at her body it was like the first time he laid eyes on it; taking his breath away.

Like hell he'd let her know that though.

His eyes traveled further down the milky white trail of her back and they would have gone down further if it weren't for the sheets that blocked his view. But it wasn't all bad. He got a view of one of her long leg that wasn't under the coverage of the sheets, and boy did he love her legs. Especially when they wrapped themselves around him as he sheathed himself within her.

"You know, your staring is getting kinda annoying."

A groggy voice pulled him out of the exotic scene that was currently playing in his head. He looked at his companion, a light blush covering his cheeks. She was the only one that could make his blush the way he did. Then again it was only her that could tease him while she slept and cause his blood to rush south. It was no wonder he has never looked at another female the same way he looked at her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned her big violet orbs to him until their eyes made contact, and smiled at him. Beautiful. Even though her hair was a mess, even though she still had sleep written all over her eyes, and even though he could still see traces of drool on her, she was incredibly beautiful to him. There was no doubt in his mind that he would give his life for hers in a heart beat.

She turned over as she pulled the sheets to cover her chest. "Something on your mind." She asked as rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Ichigo gulped. Such a tease indeed. She may have not realized it, but he couldn't help it that he got turned on by her every movement. Whether is was the way that the sheets ran up her smooth body, or the way that her hands brushed the sleep away, everything about her made him want her.

With the sleep out of her eyes, she finally gave her orange haired companion her full attention. "I thought you would have been worn out after last night." Her gaze fell to his lower region.

Ichigo smirked. "You know it will take a lot more than just last night's activities to get you out of my system."

"Really?" she threw him a smirk of her own.

"Yeah."

"And just how long will that be?"

"Hm" he pretended to think about it. "Who knows? It may be a few days, maybe weeks or perhaps months. Or . . ." He looked at her with serious eyes.

"Or . . ." An eyebrow went up in curiosity.

"It could be never."

They know; they both knew that he wasn't referring just to their sexual relationship. He was referring to how long he would stay with her. He could leave in a few days, weeks or months, after all, he wasn't one to stay to long in one place. But with her it was different. Something in her soul called out something from deep within him, and he was more than willing to answer.

"Well then, I guess we'll find out eventually." She sat up, letting the sheet fall from her body, revealing her humble chest to him.

He walked over to her so that he could hold her face in his palms. "I guess." And brought his lips to hers.

She brought her arms around his neck to pull him closer while his wrapped around her petite frame as they slowly fell back onto the bed.

They were total opposites. He was tall, while she was short as hell. She always thought things through while he ran in without a second thought. His hair was bright, while hers was dark. Yet not matter what, they somehow completed each other. Like yin and yang. One could not exist without the other. They were each others' lights. She was his moon that lit up his darkest nights and he was her sun that brighten up her gloomiest days.

"Rukia?" His voice broke the silence.

She was tucked in under his chin and somewhere on the way to sleep land. "Hm?"

"Will you let me stay a little longer?"

She smiled as she kissed his jaw. "As long as you want"

There was something sexy about the way she said that.

-kkkkk-

Food For Thought:

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

P.S. I wanted to thank MissAleatory for leaving such a wonderful comment on "White Day War." I tried to PM you but you disabled that feature on your profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

-kkkk-

There was something sexy about waking up to find the woman you love in your bed completely naked and covered in your scent.

Yes, he, Inuyasha Takahashi son of the great InuTaishō, admitted that he had fallen in love and with a human nonetheless.

He didn't have anything against humans; in fact his mother had been human. It was just that he never thought that he would end up with one. After all, humans were the ones that had hunted his kind in the feudal era. Now in day demons were no longer hunted down and killed like before. In fact, they were praised for their abilities. Some demons helped keep the water clean while others helped keep the air they breathe clean and so on.

The silver-haired half demon turned to the woman that shared his bed.

She was on her back, one of her hands laid beside her face while the other one was folded on her stomach. She was facing him, sound asleep.

She was kind, the most kind-hearted person he had ever met. She would give up anything and everything in order to help others that needed help. He supposed that was one of the many reasons why he had fallen for her.

But the main reasons he loved her so much was because she would put up with him, challenge him, put him in his place. There weren't many peoples that could do that when it came to him.

His childhood was a rough one. He lost his mother at a young age and he was hunted down for what he was: a half demon. It was only natural that he would turn out to be a cold-hearted monster. And to make things worse, the woman he loved left him for another man. He felt that he could trust no one. But time moves on, it stops for no one. And even though that happened many centuries ago, to him the scars were still fresh. At least they had felt like that before, before he met her: Kagome Higurashi. She turned his world around.

They met at work. It had been her first day there; he wanted to see how long it would take before he could make her quit her job so he played a harmless prank on her and boy had that been a bad idea. After "accidently" spilling his cold coffee on her white blouse, she grabbed a cupcake from a near by desk and smashed it in his face. Before she stomped off to clean her blouse, she made it perfectly clear that she would not take shit from anyone, not even the step-brother of the owner of the company.

He had to admit, he was pretty pissed off at first. After all, who did she think she was? And didn't she know who he was? He could get her fired in an instant if he so wished it. But yet, he had to give her some credit for standing up for herself.

As time progressed, they grew to loathe each other and they always somehow ended up in a fight. There was no way that they could stand being around one another for more than a few minutes and they probably would have scratched out each other's eyes out if it weren't for the fact that their other co-workers separated them before they could get that far.

His best friend Miroku, a pervert of Monk descend, had once told him to try and be nice to Kagome. "You never know, if she's this feisty at work imagine how good she may be in bed." The raven haired monk descended smirked.

"Feh, as if I'd ever think about doing any of that with her." The half demon huffed and walked away officially ending the conversation.

Inuyasha smiled. Boy, had he gone back on his word. The best sex he ever had was with Kagome, and that's saying something since he's had quiet a bit of it considering how long he's lived.

But moving on, if it weren't for his bastard of an older (half) brother then he wouldn't be where he was right there and then. If he hadn't paired him with Kagome for 6 months to work on some stupid project for the Shikon Corporation then they wouldn't have had to work together, and he wouldn't have gotten to know Kagome better, and he wouldn't be where he was at that moment.

Inuyasha supposed that Sesshoumaru wasn't so bad after all . . . but he was still a bastard.

But not all the credit could be given to his bastard of a stepbrother. If it wasn't for the Christmas party, if it wasn't for the fact that both he and Kagome decided to both walk under the same miserable plant, if it wasn't because of their bastard co-workers (who knew how much they he and Kagome hated each other) and if it wasn't for the liquor they had both consumed then he wouldn't have kissed her that night. He wouldn't have felt things he'd never felt before when kissing a woman.

Most of what happened after that kiss was a blur to him. He didn't know how he managed to get home but more importantly he didn't have the slightest idea how he managed to get Kagome to go home with him.

What he did remember, though, were the moans she let out when he pleasured her, the sight of her body as it was illuminated by the moon, the taste of her mouth whenever he kissed her, the way her body tightened around him as she reached her peak, and the smell of her when he buried his face in the crook of her neck. To him, that was as clear as day which is why he wondered if he was going crazy, or just had an amazing dream, when he woke up the following morning by himself with nothing but a cold, empty space next to him.

But he knew he wasn't going crazy. The smell of her still lingered in the room, he could still taste her in his mouth, and feel her around his little "friend" who was wide awake and ready for some action.

So were the hell was Kagome?

"Penny for your thoughts?" A soft voice pulled his out of the past.

Inuyasha blinked and focused on the waking damsel that shared his bed.

She innocently blinked at him. "Tell me Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?"

He smirked as he rolled over so that he was above her body, his weight on his forearms. "About the past."

"Anything in particular?"

He debated whether to tell her or not. It would be a huge blow to his ego but he knew how she loved it when he shared stuff with her. "That night, the first night we were together. And how I woke up the next morning alone."

She laughed at that, which he had expected as much. What he had not expected was for her to lean in and kiss him, but it was more off a kiss that mother gave her child when he had booboo except they didn't kiss their kids on the lips like she was kissing him at the moment.

Slowly, she leaned away and smiled sweetly at him. "Better?"

He pretended to think about it before he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "Better" and rolled back to her side.

Silence fell upon them, it wasn't uncomfortable though.

"My ego was hurt that morning." He broke the silence

"What?"

"You hurt my ego." He didn't look at her; his gaze was locked on the ceiling. "It was usually me that left early in the morning and left the woman to their business." There was another short period of silence. "The one time, the one _fucking_ time that I want to wake up next to the woman I had sex with . . ." he turned to her, "you weren't there."

Kagome's facial expression softened. "I know, and I'm sorry for that. But you have to see it from my view as well. You hated me and I hated you the day before that. I was confused that morning. I didn't know I even agreed to come home with you. Was it because of the liquor or because I was really attracted to you? I couldn't tell." She reached out and grab his hand in both of her hands the best she could while sitting without the sheets falling off her. "But I'm glad that you are the persistent asshole that you are."

Inuyasha shot right up to a sitting position. "What's that suppose to mean?"

She giggled. "I mean that if it weren't for you being so persistent and chasing after me I would have never realized that I actually have genuine feelings for you and that it wasn't just a silly crush or pure sexual attraction."

"Well, at least I'm your asshole." He smiled as he touched her cheek with his free hand.

"Yeah."

They both met half way as they closed the distances between their lips.

She was currently tucked underneath his chin as his arms encircled her form.

He loved it.

The feel of her within his grasp, the smell of her scent intertwined with his, the sound of her heart beating against his. He loved all of it. That's why he knew he was ready for what he was about to do.

Carefully, he untangled the sleeping woman from his arms and leaned over and opened the drawer of his bed stand, and pulled out a small object. He fingered the gold band in his hand before turning over to the woman he loved and slipping the ring on her ring finger. He looked at it and admired the way the simple band looked on her hand. Kagome wasn't one to like flashy jewelry so he knew she would like it, well if she accepted that is. Otherwise, this entire situation would be a little embarrassing.

"Kagome," he softly called her name as he kissed each of her eyes. "wake up," he kissed her noise, "Time to get up," and finally her lips, "Kagome."

She gave a small moan before opening her big brown eyes and looking at him. "Morning." She stretched her arms over her body to pull out the kinks in her body. As her hands intertwined, she paused for a moment. Slowly, she brought her hands downs and with curious eyes and examined the single gold band on her left hand. She turned her gaze at her silver-haired lover. "Wha-"

He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "Marry me, Kagome Higurashi."

All she could do was stare at him and at the ring on her finger for what seemed like an eternity to him. After she was over her shock, she closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath and let it out as a satisfied sigh. She opened her eyes and with all the love she could muster, looked straight into his eyes as she answered. "Yes Inuyasha Takahashi, I will marry you."

She said yes. She _fucking_ said yes!

He was so happy that he tackled her; the best one could when they were already lying down in a bed that is.

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "I take it that was the answer you wanted to hear?"

He pulled back and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

There was something sexy in the way she said that.

-kkkk-

Food for thought:

You're 90% of the reason why I get up in the morning; the other 10% is the need to pee.


End file.
